Dragons Unleashed
by Nuku Nuku 2
Summary: There has only ever been one other race in existence that could even match the power of the sayains and they are known as dragons. They were defeated at the hand of the sayains, centuries later these dragons were reborn into their descendants.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ikki Tousen or Dragonball z**

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Kanto except for the painful yelling of people fighting. In Japan there are 7 Schools that battle for supremacy they are: Rakyo High school, Nanyo Academy, Kyosho Academy, Yoshu Private School, Yoshu Academy, Sato Private School, and Rioshu High school. These Schools male or female Fight guided by Beads called Magatama and are known as Fighters.

A couple of light years away live a race of sayains. This race is a merciless race that sells planets to the highest bidder, and takes whatever they please.

There has only ever been one other race in existence that could even match the power of the sayains and they are known as dragons. They were defeated at the hand of the sayains, centuries later these dragons were reborn into their descendants for the war to start all over again.


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ikki Tousen or Dragonball z**

* * *

Introduction

Shuuyu was sitting at his desk reading his book *Romance of the three kingdoms* while he was reading it he received a text, Shuuyu opened the text which read *Meet me at the gate at 10:04 Hakufu* "oh no I can't believe she left the text me right at the last minute" Shuuyh said bolting up and out of his chair and ran straight for the school grounds. Boom!!! a guy went crashing into the school building and a few seconds after another guy followed the first."Feels so good" Hakufu said while holding her fist in the air. "She's strong" says one of the fighters that is standing in the crowd, "Yeah she greeted us by saying she beat up 30 people" said one of the others.

"My Hobbies are flower arranging and tea ceremony" Hakufu said turning around because she heard another guy behind her "What nice hobbies you have" the guy said this while jumping in the air and coming down with a flying kick, "Oh you shouldn't believe that, that's just for the official record" Hakufu said while stepping back to avoid the attack .As Hakufu stepped back to avoid that attack she fell into another man "Hm: Size 65 on the bottom and 93 on top" "Hey that's exactly right are you a bra sales man" says Hakufu. She then goes to elbow him but he dodges and moves amongst the crowd thus losing her. "NEXT" Hakufu shouts to the crowed of fighters. "Me" says a very tall guy with short black spiky hair, bulging muscles and wearing the uniform which was composed of a yellow no sleeved sweater, a white shirt underneath and black trousers with a red tie. "Wow over kill" Hakufu said while looking the towering man up and down, "where is your sacred bead woman? I will not fight you unless you prove to me that you're a fighter."

At this point Shuuyu is pushing through the crowed of fighters, it doesn't take long for him to spot Hakufu with Gakushuu, then a worried look appeared upon his face, "Why is she fighting with Gakushuu? Hakufu don't" Shuuyu shouted but it fell upon deaf ears. "Woman show me you kick now" Shouted Gakushuu. Hakufu kicked Gakushuu but nothing happed the kick didn't faze him. "Doesn't it hurt?" Hakufu said "you call that a kick" Gakushuu replied Gakushuu grabs Hakufu's leg and Throws her and she goes flying in to a wall that's at least 20 feet or so away. "I attempted to restrain myself, forgive me if I have injured you in anyway" Says Gakushuu. "Man that Sucked" says one of the on by watchers. The guy that felt her breast was watching her. Then Hakufu starts to faint, her last images are Shuuyu running up too her and asking if she's alright.

Upon planet Vegeta a team of sayains are preparing to get ready and invade planet earth, but while they travel they make a few stops and conquer other inhabited planets. "Hey Vegeta I need to get something to eat…all of this conquering planets is making my stomach rumble" Kakarot moaned, Vegeta just stood there looking at the destruction of the planet smirking to himself feeling very pleased with their handy work "Kakarot you and your stomach are next on the list of this to be destroyed…I'm tired of you moaning that you are hungry all of the time…but we will see if there is anything left on this planet we eat" Vegeta said to him and flew off in the opposite direction and Kakarot followed him. It wasn't long before Vegeta and Kakarot had finished every in front of them and they were back on their journey to planet earth.

They finally reached planet earth and had landed in the desert "nice going Kakarot" Vegeta yelled "where in the middle of no-where and it's your fault" Kakarot tried to find his amusement of the princes outrage "Vegeta come on lighten up we are only in the dessert and I'm sure it won't take us long to find civilization" Kakarot said while slapping Vegeta on the back. The two sayains left there pods and went flying in any direction to see what was around. More than a couple of hours later Kakarot had spotted land, which was very crowded with people and schools and houses.

"Kakarot stop" Vegeta said "do you not feel that ki. There's more than one and there very overpowering…may be before we destroy this planet maybe we should see who is able to hold such a power" Vegeta said without looking at Kakarot. "Ok then…but I don't see the point they are going to be any us to use any way…but it might be some fun" Kakarot said, so both sayains powered down from super sayain level four back to normal looking people, so they weren't so easily spotted.

Shuuyu had taken Hakufu to the school infirmary so she could rest and regain her strength. Hakufu seemed to be having a very bad dream which caused her to bolt upright and grab a hold of Kokin Shuuyu with her breasts pressed up against his chest which made him go red in the face "OMG…no please don't take me…I didn't do anything to you…noooo" "Hakufu wake up your having a dream" Kokin said. Hakufu let him go and sat back against the headboard of the bed she was sitting on. "What a weird dream…I was running…from a fight…said they were going to take me…but funny thing was they called me a dragon." With hearing this Kokin went pale in the face by realizing what Hakufu was on about.

* * *

**I thought that I would try my hand at a crossover stroy...plus I need to think of a few more chapters (writers block lol) R&R please.**


	3. First encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ikki Tousen or Dragonball z**

* * *

First enounter

Kokin and Hakufu sat talking in the infirmary for awhile "any way I'd like to know what you are doing here?" Kokin questioned Hakufu "all mom said to me was that I had to conquer the country" Hakufu said "ahh I see your mom hasn't changed much then has she. Besides these sacred beads recognize you as a fighter do you have yours?" Kokin asked Hakufu had only just realized that she had lost her sacred bead and jumped at Kokin and tried to take his "give your bead kokin." While Hakufu was trying to get a hold of Kokins sacred bead a man appeared in the front door of the infirmary "Saji Genpou" Kokin said "Here you go" Saji threw Hakufu's sacred bead on the floor next to her "Thanks very much…now mom won't have to beat me." "Well you should take better care of It." Saji said while towering over Kokin "are you supposed to protect that girl…I know you are a very skillful fighter, it's getting very old that you keep acting like you are a weakling." With that Saji Walked off.

Saji Thought to himself while walking up a flight of stairs*I can't believe that the howo is such a kitten*

Vegeta was walking along the busy streets looking for the enormous power that he had just sensed, Kakaort was tagging along walking with his hands behind his head looking all around. "Vegeta what are we looking for? Why can't we just get on with our mission?" Kakarot whined "because idiot didn't you feel that power level as we neared this place, it has faded a lot…but I can still feel it…funny though I can feel more than one" Kakarot just look at Vegeta and thought he might be losing his mind, but he just followed him any way.

Kokin and Hakufu had finished their day at school and where on their way home. "I can't believe how had school been today, I'd prefer to fight instead at least that is fun" Hakufu moaned, Kokin didn't say a word because he was more interested in the vibes he was getting. Kokin could feel a tremendous amount of evil on the earth which wasn't there this morning. Kokin and Hakufu decide to walk the busy streets home instead of threw the park. While walking home the two fighters passed very built men (the two sayains) "Wow…Kokin don't you think that's overkill" Hakufu whispered to Kokin, he looked around and realized what Hakufu was on about "don't talk about people like that" he scolded Hakufu. It was long before Kakarot picked up what Hakufu had just said and turned to face her "watch what you are saying girly…you have no idea who we are…" Kakarot was interrupted by Vegeta stepping up beside him "Kakarot…cant you feel that energy?" Vegeta said, Kakarot concentrated on the energy Vegeta was talking about and realized that the prince was right. The energy was so strong that Kakarot couldn't keep concentrating on it for two long "how on earth does a small girl like her harness that much power? It's unlike ay power I have felt before…it's so dark…it wants out, its only purpose in life is to fight all it can." Kakarot said Vegeta just smirked at the stunned sayain "I told you that I felt something….also she must have only just come into her power." Hakufu was getting board this time and had wondered off. "Hey you there girl stop walking off and fight me" Vegeta yelled, with hearing this Hakufu stopped dead in her tracks and started thinking if she should take up the changlleg she was a fighter after all and it would be good to hone her skills which were still at mature level being reminded every day. "Mmmmm….ok Kokin do you want to come?" Kokin didn't hear what Hakufu had just said to him he was more interested in where these two had come from? What had they come for? And why were they changeling Hakufu when they didn't have a sacred bead?

* * *

**Thought tat i'd add another chapter because i know the first two arnt very good and don't give much away lol... sorry the 3rd chapter is so short...but i will carry this stroy on by how many readers and reviews i got so please R&R.**


End file.
